Outlets, also referred to as electrical outlets, power outlets or socket connectors, when connected to power serve as power conduits for appliances. Outlets can provide either Alternating Current (AC) or Direct Current (DC). For example, C13 outlets (female) and C14 appliance inlet (males) are frequently used with computer and computer related peripherals.